


Home

by Anfield_rose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: Xabi realises what it means to belong, to find a place to call home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the word prompt of the football monthly challenge

 

“Your chest is becoming the field I want  
to be buried in.”  
_Cristin O’Keefe Aptowicz, Atlas_

 

 

* * *

Home had always been a foreign concept to him. His mother had left when he was two and his dad moved around a lot for his work which meant that every time he had settled they’d be on the move again. When he started Uni it meant it was easy to leave home and move into his dorm but it also meant that he’d become restless after six months. It wasn’t until he was a lot older and working at his third company in a year that he learnt the beauty of a place that was home, a constant. Xabi still wasn’t entirely sure if it was the city or the person. His best guess was that it was a combination of the two.

 

+

  
“Xabs, will you sit still for once?” Steven said as he looked up from his newspaper. Xabi let himself relax back into his chair. Today marked his sixth month in Liverpool and he could feel this nervous energy surging through his body. Xabi was no stranger to the feeling; it happened every time he had settled somewhere. Not even Steven could prevent that.  
“I’m sorry.. I.. It’s-..”  
“I know,” came Steven’s gentle reply as he turned a page. He wasn't angry with Xabi. Xabi could hear something that sounded like compassion -although that probably wasn't even the right word to describe it. Steven always made Xabi feel like he knew without Xabi saying a word about what it was that bothered him.

 

+

 

The alarm went off at five-thirty. Xabi groaned and rolled over to silence the bloody thing before dragging himself into the shower.

“Mm, stay Xabs,” Steven mumbled, half asleep.

“I promised Benitez I’d go over the international statements and I have a meeting and I want to go on a run before work-”

“Too much this,” Steven interrupted him and moved his hand to indicate talking, “and no’ enough snugglin’. Please?” Xabi sighed and flopped back down on the mattress. Steven curled himself around Xabi and inhaled deeply. “Better,” Steven sighed, “You’re gonna work yourself to the bone if you keep that pace up mate. Sometimes you just gotta snuggle and not go for a jog.” Xabi chuckled and relaxed into the hug. The warmth of Steven’s body seeped into his own, warming him to the core. Before he knew it he was asleep again.

Everything in life felt fast paced, and Xabi liked it that way. He loved not having time to stand still because that meant the restlessness would hit him. But being with Steven slowed everything down. On his own he rushed through his day, chugged down his coffee and inhaled his food. With Steven he was forced -almost, but not really- to take a step back. Steven took the underground but got off a stop early to walk to the office. Steven enjoyed his coffee and appreciated the food he ate. He’d welcome the rain, snow or sun. It was one of the things that Xabi loved about him and during the moments spent together, Xabi made an effort to slow down.

 

+

  
In the end it had probably been Steven’s gentleness that had taught him how to be grounded. That night after he got done with work, Steven took him to the docks in Liverpool.  
“I mean, if you want to get rid of me, just say so,” Xabi tried to joke as they looked out over the river Mersey. Steven let out a laugh.  
“Now why would I want that? This is where I go to clear my head when things get hectic.” The two of them stood side by side, shoulders touching. Hearing the water slosh against the shore and the foghorn of a ship in the distance brought a sense of peace. The sounds reminded him of his youth spent in San Sebastian. Of long summers and cold winters. Of home cooked food and tea. It also reminded him of this warmth that filled him whenever Steven was near him, of how he felt like _maybe,_ just maybe, he could stay for more than six months. Steven wrapped an arm around him and held him against his chest. It was then Xabi realised that home had become wherever Steven was.


End file.
